


关于他们在整理间里发生了什么

by lu_xingxing



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 受性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_xingxing/pseuds/lu_xingxing
Summary: “堂堂，你好香呀。”周九良边给孟鹤堂吹头发边说。
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 5





	关于他们在整理间里发生了什么

**Author's Note:**

> LofID：璐星星

“堂堂，你好香呀。”周九良边给孟鹤堂吹头发边说。  
这家民宿很大，有专门的整理间，客人可以在里面吹头发换衣服化妆，当然，还会有一些年轻的男女在里面做爱。民宿与客人心照不宣，门口贴心地放着“禁止打扰”的牌子，有专门的工作人员负责这里的卫生，保证客人来了可以使用干净的毛巾与椅子。  
孟鹤堂的头发不长，微卷到肩，让她的气质中更添一丝妩媚，配上她无辜的眉眼又叫人无比怜惜。周九良还记得初见面的时候，孟鹤堂穿着百褶裙从他身边跑过，头发微微扬起，没有长发糊脸的尴尬，还把她可爱的脸全展现出来，因为奔跑产生的红晕令人心动。  
“当然香啦，玫瑰花儿味的身体乳，我前两天刚买带来的，评论说味道能保持很久呢。”孟鹤堂坐在椅子上闭眼享受着男朋友的吹头发服务，脸上暖洋洋的很舒服。  
周九良低头看着他的堂堂，平时亮亮的大眼睛闭着，皮肤白白嫩嫩，红润的唇微微张开，心里产生了些不太纯洁的思想。手上动作不乱，依然帮孟鹤堂吹着头发，等到半干时关闭吹风机放回墙上，拿起毛巾再擦得更干。  
感觉到没有暖风吹到脸上，孟鹤堂睁开眼睛：“九良，怎么不用吹风机了？那样头发能更快一点干呀。”  
“宝贝”周九良放下毛巾单膝跪地，“老公硬了。”说完就牵着孟鹤堂的小手向自己身下摸去，还来回蹭了蹭。  
“坏蛋，到哪里都能发情，辫儿大林还有你的朋友还等着我们呢！”孟鹤堂感受到手里硬硬的一大包，红着脸“骂”周九良，语气里全是娇嗔，不见责怪。  
“那就只能速战速决喽。”周九良把毛巾铺到地上，又脱下自己的浴衣垫上，“来吧。”  
他俩虽然恋爱时间不长，但是进度飞快，牵手拥抱亲吻是第一天就做到的事情。没有做到最后一步，但是孟鹤堂会帮周九良打飞机，有时用手，有时用腿，还有时用嘴。在性事上，周九良偏强势，希望女人臣服于他，任他主导。孟鹤堂是个内心深处有被占领被征服欲望的人，她喜欢周九良在床上的占有欲和控制欲，而且事后周九良的温柔善后也让她沉沦。  
周九良一向冷淡，对什么都不太感兴趣，觉得恋爱很无聊，但是看到孟鹤堂的第一眼他心里想的是：他要这个漂亮女人在自己床上呻吟哭泣，嗓子哑哑地让他慢些，满足她之后她会亲吻奖励他。  
孟鹤堂不缺人追，高的帅的有钱的应有尽有，她都没有动心。注意到周九良，是因为感觉到了侵略感，如果在古代，周九良一定会骑着战马将她掳去，撕碎衣服关进牢笼，牢笼外面有锁，钥匙只有一把，在周九良手里。  
从椅子上起来，孟鹤堂顺从地跪到浴衣上，小手把男人的内裤脱下，周九良不小的性器弹出来，被孟鹤堂握住。软软的小手握不全，不急不慢地撸着，伸出舌头时不时舔两口马眼，孟鹤堂看着周九良的性器又变大些，开心地笑笑。  
“堂儿，就这么慢条斯理的，你今晚别想睡觉了，快点儿，你爷们等着呢。”周九良被这不急不缓吊得难受，开口催促着。  
孟鹤堂把嘴张大，将龟头含住，牙齿微微用力刮着周围一圈，舌头来回舔着，一只手从茎体上下去，揉揉睾丸。  
“顽皮。”周九良拍拍孟鹤堂的后脑勺，示意加快速度，下身忍不住往湿润口腔里挺一挺，再进去些。  
“唔，呕。”地上跪着的孟鹤堂猝不及防被顶着恶心，拍了拍周九良的腿让他放慢动作，自己慢慢调整，将嘴里的性器吞的更深。  
孟鹤堂嘴小，周九良唧唧大，主观再怎么努力客观条件不行，口水从嫣红小嘴里流出来，亮晶晶的。她努力张大嘴巴，给周九良来了个深喉。  
喉头的下意识挤压让周九良舒服得低吼，手也不自觉往下压，意图多感受几下这样的刺激。孟鹤堂可不好受，深喉本来就是人类呕吐反射挤压龟头给人带来快感，被插的人并不舒服，她抬起头来让自己好受一点，前后摆动头，快速地吞咽起来。  
周九良耐力很好，慢慢享受着佳人的香舌伺候，嘴里还说着骚话：“宝儿，哥哥的鸡儿好不好吃呀，看你吃的这么香，味道应该不错。”  
这一句好似惹恼了孟鹤堂，她把嘴里的物件儿吐出来，揉揉自己有些发酸的脸，眼睛里有泪水，就这么抬起头来看周九良。  
“怎么了宝贝儿。”周九良鸡儿邦邦硬，但是看到心爱的女人要哭的样子也顾不得了，微微弯腰从孟鹤堂腋下伸手把她抱起来放在腿上哄着：“宝贝儿堂堂，哥哥就是说错话了，你打哥哥骂哥哥吧，哥哥再也不乱说话了。别哭，哥哥心疼呢。”  
孟鹤堂还是没说话，小屁股来回动动让自己待着更舒服些，却不想来回一蹭让周九良原本就憋得难受的欲望更难过了。周九良低吼一声，大手固定住来回乱动的小妖精，亲亲脸蛋：“宝贝儿别乱动，哥哥难受。”  
“九良，你什么时候才要进行最后一步？你太大啦，我的嘴巴真的好酸呀。”天真无辜的脸却说着床笫间浪荡的话语，周九良没忍住，射了。  
微烫的精液射在孟鹤堂腿间，女人的小花穴也流出情液。是了，性爱里，男女双方都有欲望。孟鹤堂用手指刮了些精液放在嘴里，小舌舔净，评价到：“有点儿腥，还有点儿苦。周九良你是不是又偷着抽烟啦？”

周九良当然也感受到腿上的湿润，他也用手沾取了透明的液体放在嘴里，“还是宝贝儿的好吃。就是前两天偷着抽了几根，还是更别人借的，我以后再也不敢了。”说罢，把脸红红的孟鹤堂更紧地搂进怀里，两个人又浓情蜜意地亲在一起，不顾时间流逝，也不管餐厅还有朋友等着。  
  



End file.
